AL RITMO DE UNA CANCION
by Yunuen
Summary: En verdad, si no fuera por la música, habría más razones para volverse loco. -Piotr Ilich Tchaikovski, compositos ruso-


.

En este fic hay y canciones, las cuales son:

Dancing in the dark, de Bruce Springsteen;

Love me do, de The Beatles;

I want you back, de The five Jackson;

De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da, de The police;

The way you make me feel, de Michael Jackson;

y

El Vals de La Bella Durmiente, de Tchaikovsky.

Busquen los videos en youtube, por favor, para que los oigan al leer la letra aunque no he incluido la traducción al español de las letras porque la idea es que se dejen llevar por el ritmo de la música.

n.n

Y para efectos de este fic,

los chicos son tortuguitas de 4 añitos.

n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Las TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Hamato Leonardo; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**AL RITMO DE UNA CANCIÓN**

Había sido otra noche pesada hurgando entre los desperdicios de los humanos buscando algo que pudiera ser de utilidad, y también algo para comer.

Splinter regresaba a su modesto hogar arrastrando una gran bolsa por el gran peso que contenía, y también arrastraba los pies por lo cansado que estaba.

Alimentar a cuatro bocas durante esos primeros cuatro años no había sido una labor sencilla. Al principio, una pizza fría bastaba para que las tortuguitas llenaran sus barrigas, pero conforme iban creciendo, sus estómagos se iban volviendo más difíciles de aplacar, especialmente el estómago de su hijo Miguel Ángel; cada vez se tomaba más tiempo para hallar comida porque estaba seguro que lo que llevaba no iba a ser suficiente, por eso cada vez se ausentaba más y más tiempo buscando comida, pero no se angustiaba mucho por dejarlos solos, afortunadamente, sus tortuguitas lo obedecían: les dejaba la instrucción de permanecer quietos y juntos, y al regresar, los hallaba quietos y juntos, así él salía a sus largas búsquedas de comida confiando en que al regresar sus hijos estarían bien porque permanecían juntos, aunque a decir verdad, sabía que, más pronto que tarde, esa semillita de la curiosidad, que está sembrada en todo niño, comenzaría a germinar, y sus niños ya no se quedarían tan quietos, pero sobre esa cuestión ya meditaría con más tiempo.

Splinter iba y venía, doblaba una esquina y se metía a un túnel, salía por un extremo y doblaba a la derecha… Las alcantarillas podrían ser un exento laberinto, pero era un laberinto que encubría lo que más amaba en ese mundo subterráneo; aún así, él tomaba sus precauciones; al llegar a una pared derrumbada, comenzó a quitar tablas y bloques de cemento, y al terminar, lo recibió el dulce aroma de su hogar (siendo un roedor, tiene un olfato muy desarrollado); pasó por el hueco junto con la bolsa, volvió a acomodar los falsos escombros, y siguió su camino; a pocos metros estaba la puerta de su casa (puerta que se las había ingeniado para construir); tocó tres veces pero de un modo particular, como si cada golpe fuera una clave que sólo podía interpretarla quien la conociera, y entonces entró.

Encendió un foco; su débil luz apenas si iluminada ese minúsculo espacio, pero era suficiente para que Splinter pudiese hallar lo que buscaba con la mirada: una pequeña "bola" verde en una esquina, justo donde la había dejado antes de salir.

Se acercó al montoncito que formaban sus pequeños acurrucados unos con otros, se arrodilló y acarició una de las cabecitas, pero esa tortuguita estaba profundamente dormida. Se habían quedado dormidos a la espera de su regreso.

No los movió de cómo estaban acomodados para no despertarlos. Fue por una frazada grande y cubrió a los cuatro con ésta. No dormirían incómodos el resto de la noche porque estaban sobre una vieja colchoneta, así que, una vez que los abrigó bien, se dio prisa por ordenar lo que había traído, y pronto estaba descansado a un lado de sus hijos.

.

Desde hace un tiempo, más o menos desde cuando que las tortuguitas comenzaron a caminar con sus piernas, Splinter era despertado de la misma manera: cada mañana, unos ruiditos lo sacaban del aplacible mundo de los sueños (también tiene buen oído); y al abrir un ojo lo que encontraba primero era a su hijo Leonardo acurrucado junto a él; y esta mañana no fue diferente a otras; se levantó despacio para no despertarlo, y lo cubrió para que no sintiera frío.

Sobre esto, cuando no pudo más su curiosidad (pero su inquietud no se quedaba atrás) le preguntó a Leonardo por qué, desde algunos meses en adelante, por las mañanas dormía con él, y la tortuguita sencillamente respondió porque tenía frío; Splinter pronto sacó la conclusión: las otras tres tortuguitas comenzaban a mostrarse más inquietas, y en cuanto despertaban iban a explorar su limitado espacio, y como Leonardo seguía durmiendo y al sentir frío, se levantaba pero para ir a acurrucarse junto él.

Y efectivamente, siempre encontraba a sus otros tres hijos que estaban curioseando y manipulando decididamente la olla o la sartén "nuevas" que había traído, aunque Miguel Ángel se empeñaba más en saber qué había para comer; pero esta vez, los tres estaban examinado algo que no era ni una olla ni una sartén, mucho menos comida.

- Buenos días, hijos. – y naturalmente, aunque fueran pequeños, intentaba inculcarles buenos modales.

- ¡¿Qué es? – dijeron muy emocionados por eso cosa tan extraña para ellos, y como se pudo notar, no respondieron al saludo; los buenos modales estaban resultando ser una labor imposible.

- Ya lo sabrán, primero debemos desayunar. -

- ¿Qué es? – insistieron.

- Un ninja debe aprender a ser paciente. –

Las tortuguitas, desde más pequeños, ya habían escuchado infinidad de veces la palabra _ninja_, pero siempre había más palabras nuevas todos días, a cada momento.

- ¿Paciente? – preguntó Donatelo.

- Quiere decir que en un rato más lo sabrán. -

- Ahhhh. –

Y no sólo las tortuguitas aprendían cosas nuevas todos los días, Splinter también aprendía a ser padre: cuando sus tortuguitas eran más pequeños, era mucho más complicado hacerles comprender que cuando era momento de dormir y debían dormir, o cuando era momento del baño y debían bañarse, y cuando decía que era la hora del desayuno, la comida o de la cena, es que era el momento de sentarse a la mesa… la disciplina era algo que necesitaba tiempo, y sobre todo paciencia, para aceptarse como rutina más que como una imposición.

- Vayan a lavarse las manos. -

- Hai. – respondieron Donatelo y Rafael al decir _sí_ en japonés, y fueron lavarse.

- Ai. – dijo Miguel Ángel.

- La palabra se pronuncia_ Jai_, hijo. –

Miguel Ángel pensó un ratito, y entonces pudo decirlo correctamente.

- Hai. – y también fue a lavarse.

Mientras, Splinter sacaba la comida que iba a calentar.

Los primeros días de búsqueda de un hogar, sus hijos y él comían su comida fría, pero una vez que halló ese lugar para que fuera su hogar, se dio a la tarea de averiguar la manera de preparar, o al menos, de calentar comida; encontró en el depósito de basura una parrilla eléctrica: una especie de estufa que para encenderla se usa la electricidad, y casi nueva.

- Los humanos arrojan a la basura muchas cosas que aún son útiles, pero eso ha beneficiado a mi familia. -

Esa parrilla nada más tenía un calentador, pero la ventaja es que no necesitaba de gas, aunque Splinter tuvo que aprender a ser electricista: consiguió hacerse de cables para la luz y tomar corriente de los innumerables cables que también corren por el alcantarillado; así consiguió tener donde calentar comida y agua caliente también para el baño de las tortuguitas. Después se las arreglaría para tener una estufa de verdad (y también tendría que ver la manera de tener acceso al gas).

De momento, tres tortuguitas regresaban del cuarto de baño (que sólo consistía en una cortina colgando del techo, el lavabo era una cubeta, y el agua la tomaban de un bote con una taza).

- Ya. – dijo Miguel Ángel pero los tres mostraban sus manos para que Splinter viera que estaban limpias.

- Muy bien hecho. Ahora, siéntense a la mesa por favor.

Las tres tortuguitas se apresuraron a sentarse alrededor de una mesa que estaba casi al nivel del suelo, tendiendo así, la altura perfecta para que las tortuguitas, con sentarse sobre sus piernas, alcanzaran perfectamente su plato y cuchara.

- Esperen mientras voy a despertar a su hermano Leonardo. –

Las tortuguitas se acomodaban mientras Splinter iba por su otro hijo. No se sorprendió al ver que Leonardo ya se había levantado e iba directo al "cuarto de baño" a lavarse.

- Buenos días, Sensei. – hizo una torpe reverencia.

- Buenos días, hijo. –

A pesar de tener la misma altura, Splinter había notado que cada tortuguita tenía su propia manera de ser, y al parecer, Leonardo era quien más se apegaba a sus indicaciones; sólo tuvo que pedirle que se lavara al levantarse algunas veces, y entonces, cada mañana, se lavaba la cara y las manos sin que tuviera que recordárselo.

- Date prisa, hijo, ya voy a servir el desayuno. –

- Hai. – y la tortuguita se dio prisa.

En pocos minutos, los cinco integrantes de esa pequeña y peculiar familia estaban todos reunidos comiendo algo muy rico: sopa y sándwiches de jamón; las tortuguita comían con avidez; para Splinter, esto indicaba que gozaban de buena salud, pero esto le hizo pensar qué haría el día que uno o todos se enfermaran… era otro detalle que debía resolver pronto, quizás teniendo un botiquín, uno como los que tienen los humanos, y guardar todo tipo de medicamento para situaciones de emergencia; en eso pensaba cuando se dio cuenta que Leonardo miraba fijamente hacia una parte.

- ¿Sucede algo, hijo? –

La tortuguita miró a su padre; parecía desconcertado.

- Hay algo ahí. – señalo justo la cosa que sus hermanos ya habían visto antes.

- Es una de las cosas que traje anoche, hijo. -

- Ah. – y volvió a mirar con curiosidad pero no preguntó más; la tortuguita ya sabía que su padre le diría que más tarde lo sabría; continuó comiendo, mirando de vez en cuando la cosa nueva que había traído su padre.

Terminado el desayuno, Splinter se ocupó de lavar los trastes que habían utilizado, mientras sus niños se lavaban los dientes, o hacían el intento; Splinter se apuró con los trastes para luego ayudar a sus hijos a no tener caries. Después, hubo clases, como todo niño humano también tendría a esa corta edad; era algo más que debía ocuparse Splinter, de impartir educación de sus hijos. Siendo unos niños muy inteligentes, salvo que Donatelo era quien aprendía con más facilidad y rapidez, de enseñarles las formas básicas de las cosas, pronto pasó a comenzar a enseñarles a leer y escribir el idioma de ese país al que llegó desde Japón; también les enseñaba japonés, no quería que se perdieran sus raíces y de momento, les enseñaba también a hablar, leer y escribir japonés.

Una vez terminadas las clases (no sin que sus niños estuvieran del todo quietos), comenzaron los ejercicios de esa milenaria técnica de artes marciales que había aprendido de su Sensei Yoshi. Las tortuguitas eran muy jóvenes aún, pero ya era la edad ideal para comenzar a enseñarles el difícil arte del Ninjitsu, con ejercicios muy básicos, naturalmente.

Después de tantas labores, los niños tuvieron tiempo libre para jugar, pero en vez de ponerse a jugar, todos se acercaron a la cosa extraña que había robado su atención muy temprano ese día, y empezaron a tocar aquí y allá, tratando de descubrir lo que podía hacer; Leonardo fue el único que sólo observaba, pero sus ojos destellaban de ansias por hacer lo mismo que sus hermanos.

Splinter consideró que ya habían sido bastantes pacientes las tortuguitas.

- Veo que no han olvidado esto. –

- ¿Ya es rato? – preguntó Miguel Ángel.

- Sí, hijo, ya ha pasado el tiempo que les había pedido que esperaran. -

- ¿Nos dices qué es ya? – preguntó Donatelo.

- Por supuesto, hijo. -

Splinter fue por dos ladrillos y los usó a manera de soporte para ese objeto.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Rafael muy impaciente.

- Dame un momento, hijo, esto necesita algunos ajustes. -

- ¿Cómo la tele? -

- Como la tele. -

- Aaaahhh. -

Splinter acercó un cable que estaba conectado a la luz eléctrica, del objeto sacó su propia extensión de cable y los conectó, luego tomó algo cuadrado de una pequeña pila de cosas y de este cuadrado sacó algo redondo de color negro.

- ¡Ah! – se sorprendieron las tortuguitas por el brillante color de ese algo perfectamente redondo.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Rafael.

- Esto, es un disco de vinil. -

- ¿Disco de dil? -

- Disco de vinil; esto tiene música, pero para poder escucharla necesitamos esto otro, el tocadiscos. -

Por la expresión de las tortuguitas, tuvo muy en claro Splinter que no le pudieron entender.

- Observen. –

Así como él, siendo una mascota que observando aprendió todo de su Sensei Yoshi, hacía lo mismo con las tortuguitas: que aprendieran observando.

Colocó el disco de vinil en el tocadiscos, lo encendió y… no se escuchó ninguna música.

- Qué pena. – dijo Splinter, realmente desilusionado – No funciona. –

En verdad esperaba que el tocadiscos funcionara, así sus niños podrían oír música tan hermosa como él alguna vez escuchó en compañía de su Sensei.

- ¿No sirve? – preguntó Donatelo.

- No funciona hijo. – suspiró – Esta vez no corrí con suerte.

Para Splinter, era algo grave tener que depender de la suerte; los humanos podrían llegar a tirar cosas que todavía pudiesen funcionar, pero a veces, en realidad esas cosas no servían más y él no tenía manera alguna de saberlo, y a veces ocurría esto: llevaba a casa algo que esperaba que funcionara y finalmente no era así.

- Tendré que regresarlo. – aceptó al final de cuentas.

En ese momento que Splinter pensaba en el esfuerzo inútil que había sido traer algo tan pesado a su casa, que no se percató que Rafael se acercó al tocadiscos y le dio una patada.

¡PAF!

- ¡Rafael! –

Apenas acaba de nombrar a su hijo, cuando de repente, el tocadiscos comenzó a funcionar.

- Funciona. – dijo Splinter no sin sentirse emocionado.

- ¡EEEHHHH! – las tortuguitas daban saltos y gritaban de entusiasmo.

- Rafael, – dijo Splinter; la tortuguita lo miró, un poco preocupado porque iba a ser regañado - ¿por qué le propinaste una patada al tocadiscos? –

- Vi en la tele que el Coyote pateó una cosa para perseguir al Correcaminos y así pudo. -

- Fue una manera muy poco recomendable, pero ha resultado. Arigato [Gracias]. – Splinter hizo una pequeña reverencia y su hijo también sin dejar de reír – Hijos, por favor, siéntense y escuchemos. –

Los cinco se sentaron, a la manera nipona: sobre una alfombra, auque estaba gastada.

Lo que no consideró Splinter era el tipo de música que contenían todos los discos que había traído. En compañía de su Sensei Yoshi, escuchaba la hermosa y tranquila música japonesa, pero ahora vivía en Nueva York, y para su mala suerte, esos discos que había traído junto con el tocadiscos, para nada era música relajante.

Las tortuguitas ya no siguieron ni sentados ni quietos: comenzaron a brincar y a gritar apenas oyeron las primeras notas de aquella música, y eso que no estaba muy subido el volumen, pero Splinter les permitió experimentar tan movida melodía; no era música japonesa, pero tenía un ritmo que de verdad te animaba a bailar. Comenzó a marcar el ritmo con palmadas.

(DANCING IN THE DARK)

I get up in the evening,

and I ain't got nothing to say.

I come home in the morning,

I go to bed feeling the same way.

I ain't nothing but tired,

Man, I'm just tired and bored with myself.

Hey there baby,

I could use just a little help.

You can't start a fire,

you can't start a fire without a spark.

This gun's for hire,

even if we're just dancing in the dark.

Message keeps getting clearer,

radio's on and I'm moving round the place.

I check myself out in the mirror,

I wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face.

Man, I ain't getting nowhere,

just sitting in a dump like this.

There's something happening somewhere,

baby, I just know that there is.

You sit around getting older there's a joke here,

somewhere,

and it's on me.

I'll shake this world off my shoulders.

come baby, this laughs on me.

Stay on the streets of this town,

and they'll be carving you up alright.

They say you got to stay hungry.

Hey baby!

I'm just about starving tonight,

I'm dying for some action,

I'm sick of sitting 'round here,

trying to write this book

I need a love reaction come on,

now baby, give me just one look.

Hey baby!

- Hey babi! -

- Hey babi! -

- Hey babi! -

- Dancin in de dar. -

Exclamaban las tortuguitas, y cuando la canción terminó por completo, aplaudieron con entusiasmo, igual como habían visto que hacían los humanos en los programas de la televisión en algún concurso o presentación de un artista.

Splinter también se animó a aplaudir a pesar que sus aplausos fueran para un aparato electrónico.

- Fue una bonita canción, ¿no es verdad, mis hijos?

- ¡Sí! –

- ¡Otra, por favor! –

- ¡Dancin! ¡Dancin! ¡Dancin! -

- Tranquilos, no falta mucho para que comience otra canción. -

Splinter sonrió. Sus niños no podrían entender el significado de esas palabras, pero si lo sejercicios fortalecían sus cuerpos, la música fortalecía sus mentes y alma.

Entonces, las tortuguitas, al oír que comenzaba otra melodía, guardaron silencio, expectantes… y en cuanto se oyó la voz de quien cantaba… de nuevo comenzaron a brincar por todos lados, aunque Miguel Ángel hacía el intento de moverse al ritmo de la música más que solo saltar.

(LOVE ME DO)

Love, love me do.

You know I love you.

I'll always be true,

so please, love me do.

Love me do.

Love, love me do.

You know I love you.

I'll always be true,

so please, love me do.

Love me do.

Someone to love.

Somebody new.

Someone to love.

Someone like you.

Love, love me do.

You know I love you.

I'll always be true,

so please, love me do.

Love me do.

Love, love me do.

You know I love you.

I'll always be true,

so please, love me do.

Love me do.

Love me do.

Love me do.

Terminando la canción, y los aplausos estallaron.

- ¡Bravo! –

- ¡Bravo! -

- ¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra! -

Splinter se resignó a no repetir que no tardaría en empezar otra canción, él esperó paciente a que sonara la siguiente; no demoró mucho. Se sorprendió al escuchar que quien cantaba esta vez, era un niño, quizás de 10 años.

(I WANT YOU BACK)

Let me tell you now.

When I had you to myself,

I didn't want you around,

those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd.

But someone picked you from the bunch,

one glance was all it took,

now it's much too late for me to take a second look.

Oh baby, give me one more chance.

Won't you please let me,

back in your heart.

Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go,

but now since I see you in his arms.

Yes I do now!

Ooh ooh baby!

Yeah ya ya ya!

Na na na na!

Tryin' to live without your love,

is one long sleepless night.

Let me show you, girl,

that I know wrong from right.

Every street you walk on,

I leave tearstains on the ground.

Following the girl,

I didn't even want around.

Let me tell you now.

Oh baby, all I need is one more chance

Won't you please let me,

back to your heart.

Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go,

but now since I see you in his arms.

All I want.

All I need.

All I want!

All I need!

Oh baby, I was blind to let you go,

but now since I see you in his arms.

Oh baby, I need one more chance,

I tell you that I love you.

I want you back.

I want you back.

A Splinter le pareció muy curioso que un niño pudiese cantar tan extraordinariamente bien, y con tanto sentimiento. ¿Cómo podría un niño saber lo que se siente al perder un amor?

- I wan yu bak, I wan yu bak… -

Splinter descubrió que a sus hijos les estaban gustando los ritmos de las canciones más que entender del todo su significado.

Entre risas y brincos o imitaciones muy pobres, comenzó la siguiente.

(DE DO DO DO DE DA DA DA)

Don't think me unkind,

words are hard to find.

The only checks I've left unsigned,

from the banks of chaos in my mind.

And when their eloquence escapes me,

their logic ties me up and rapes me

De do do do, de da da da

Is all I want to say to you.

De do do do, de da da da

Their innocence will pull me through.

De do do do, de da da da

Is all I want to say to you.

De do do do, de da da da

They're meaningless and all that's true.

Poets, priests and politicians,

have words to thank for their positions.

Words that scream for your submission,

and no one's jamming their transmission.

'Cos when their eloquence escapes you,

their logic ties you up and rapes you.

De do do do, de da da da

Is all I want to say to you.

De do do do, de da da da

Their innocence will pull me through.

De do do do, de da da da

Is all I want to say to you.

De do do do, de da da da

They're meaningless and all that's true.

De do do do, de da da da

Is all I want to say to you.

De do do do, de da da da

Their innocence will pull me through

De do do do, de da da da.

Is all I want to say to you

De do do do, de da da da.

They're meaningless and all that's true.

- ¡Do do do! ¡Da da da! ¡Do do do! ¡Da da da! –

Las tortuguitas se habían tomado de las manos formando un circulo y brincaban desordenadamente cantando a todo pulmón esa frase tan curiosa; fue una canción no tanto de tristeza sino muy loca.

Splinter rió por lo felices que estaban sus hijos.

¿Cómo era posible que una melodía pudiera poner tan contentos a sus hijos? De la misma manera que la música que escuchaba junto con su Sensei Yoshi, aunque esa música tenía el efecto contrario…

Se puso triste. Ya habían pasado cuatro años, y seguía terriblemente echando de menos a su Maestro… pero al mirar a sus pequeños, la alegría volvió a su adolorido corazón. De no ser por esos pequeños ángeles, de no haberlos encontrado, en verdad no hubiese sobrevivido mucho a ese gran dolor que había partido su corazón.

Quizás esos años habían sido arduos. Estando solo, no hubiese tenido tantas complicaciones en sobrevivir (aunque con el corazón roto no hubiese vivido mucho), pero con cuatro bocas que alimentar… sin embargo, agradeció a Dios, o al Destino, a la Suerte, a quién haya tenido esa gentileza para con una rata de haberle enviado a esos angelitos que le devolvieron los deseos de vivir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, no por el bullicio de sus hijos, sino por la estrepitosa y rítmica canción que seguía.

(THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL)

You knock me off of my feet now baby

Go on girl!

Hey pretty baby with the high heels on

You give me fever

Like I've never, ever known

You're just a product of loveliness

I like the groove of your walk,

Your talk, your dress

I feel your fever

From miles around

I'll pick you up in my car

And we'll paint the town

Just kiss me baby

And tell me twice

That you're the one for me

The way you make me feel

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off of my feet

(You knock me off of my feet)

My lonely days are gone

(My lonely days are gone)

I like the feelin' you're givin' me

Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy

Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five

To buy you things to keep you by my side

I never felt so in love before

Just promise baby, you'll love me forever more

I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied

'Cause you're the one for me

The way you make me feel

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off of my feet now baby

(You knock me off of my feet)

My lonely days are gone

(My lonely days are gone)

Go on girl!

Go on!

Go on girl!

I never felt so in love before

Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore

I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied

'Cause you're the one for me...

The way you make me feel

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off of my feet now baby

(You knock me off of my feet)

My lonely days are gone

(My lonely days are gone)

The way you make me feel

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off of my feet now baby

(You knock me off of my feet)

My lonely days are gone

(My lonely days are gone)

The way you make me feel

(The way you make me feel)

You really turn me on

(You really turn me on)

You knock me off of my feet now baby

(You knock me off of my feet)

My lonely days are gone

(My lonely days are gone)

- Yur lly mii on. -

Sus niños trataban de cantar, pero fue una canción mucho más compleja y larga pero no menos bailable.

- Mi lonli ar goooon. -

Las tortuguitas seguían tarareando, y paso un rato para que se dieran cuenta que ya no había más música.

Splinter quitó el disco de vinil porque ya habían sido tocadas todas las canciones.

- ¿Ya se acabó? – preguntó Leonardo.

- Sí. Creo que es hora de practicar otra lección de escritura. -

- ¡Por favor, más música! – suplicó Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Por favor Sensei! – también Rafael y Donatelo suplicaron.

Esas tres tortuguitas se aferraron al kimono de su Sensei. Leonardo ya sabía que cuando su Maestro decía una orden, era muy pero muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión, por eso permaneció al margen y no suplicaba como sus hermanos hacían.

- ¡Por favor! -

- ¡Por favor! -

- ¡Por favor! -

Splinter tenía una expresión muy seria, como siempre que les daba una indicación, aún así esos tres hijos suyos no dejaban de suplicar, y de repente, la rata sonrió.

- De acuerdo, sólo por esta vez escucharemos más música en lugar de practicar la lección -

- ¡Eeeehhh! – gritaron las tortuguitas (también Leonardo).

Splinter buscó otro disco, y al leer en la portada "Música clásica" fue el que puso. Recordó que ese tipo de música también la oía con su Maestro.

Se, oyó una melodía muy familiar. Era un vals, pero ahora sus hijos no comenzaron a gritar o aplaudir, sino que se movían lentamente, de un lado a otro.

- Príncipe Azuuuul… soñéééééé... – Miguel Ángel cantaba esos fragmentos de una canción de una película animada que habían visto no hace mucho.

Splinter se dio cuenta que su hijo Leonardo le tendía sus manitas, como si quisiera que lo cargara, pero le sonreía alegremente; tomó esas pequeñas manos color verde bosque, y el niño empezó a moverse como intentando bailar el vals que bailaron el valiente príncipe Enrique y la hermosa Aurora, personajes de la película La Bella Durmiente, y para complacer a su niño, él también se movía de derecha a izquierda, imitando burdamente los pasos del vals.

Las otras tortuguitas, al ver el baile de su padre y de su hermano, se tomaron de las manos y también bailaron el vals (aunque esa fue una pareja de tres).

- Eres tú… príncipe azuuuul… yo soñééééé… - cantaban dulcemente las cuatro tortuguitas aunque no toda la letra porque no la recordaban bien.

Splinter sonrió conmovido; hace bastante tiempo que no se había sentido tan feliz y tranquilo.

Podrían pasar hambre y frío, pero estarían juntos.

El tocadiscos siguió tocando variada música hasta que los niños se cansaron y durmieron toda la tarde.

Para Splinter, bien valió la pena faltar a una o dos clases, porque como decía su Maestro Yoshi: El jarrón da forma al vacío y la música al silencio; y con ese aparatejo de medio uso, estaba seguro que los días y noches para su familia tendrían más alegría.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero que les haya gustado mi fic (escrito a las carreras)y sobre todo la música.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
